


memoire

by simplesilence



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Summary: maybe one of these days i’ll stop upsetting myself but it sure as hell isn’t today
Kudos: 1





	memoire

i feel gross i want to be out of my skin

i smell like smoke and perfume yuck 

i wish i could remember things

i just want to remember tiny day to day stuff like that but i can’t i can’t i can’t 

my memory’s all fucked up i’m sorry

i don’t even know what to do about it god

it feels so out of my control people bring up moments and i just don’t know what they’re talking about and i can’t take it anymore 

i want to be able to remember all of that shit 

all of the tiny stuff and the anecdotes and the stories

i want to remember their favorite things and i want to remember to text my friends back and i want to remember what my sisters want for presents but i can’t 

and i know scratching at my arms won’t help anything but damn it makes me feel better 

it just sucks i try so hard to remember shit but i just can’t do it i’m sorry i’m sorry i’m sorry

i don’t even know what i know and what’s fake at this point 

did i know that or was it in one of those stupid fucking posts that make me want to die i don’t know i don’t know anything i’m sorry

i want to make my own memories i want to remember them i want to live i wish i could 

quizzing myself on stupid shit that i really should know but i don’t i don’t know anything

i’m sorry


End file.
